Hearts and Sacrifice
by vindictious
Summary: Ozpin has invited an old friend, a man from Yang and Ruby's past to test RWBY and JNPR. A man trapped by duty, bound by oaths that he would never break, and burdened by a terrible gift. A man who will pay any price to protect those he loves.
1. Chapter 1

_This was the first story I managed to complete after a twenty-five year dry spell. After watching RWBY for the first time a few months ago, something in Monty's vision touched my own sleeping creative spirit. Thirteen stories spilled out in two months, four more are in production and the ideas haven't stopped coming. I owe the man a debt of gratitude that can't be repaid._

 _This was originally written as a script, then converted to story format._

 _Most of the stories are linear, and I'll present them in order. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed the writing._

 _Chapter 1 Old Friends, New Fates_

The ticking of the clock masked the sound of the chair as Ozpin shifted position.

Lifting the steaming cup, his eyes never left the opened scroll on the desk, as he waited for a response.

" Are you sure he will answer?"

Glynda's abrupt question did not surprise him as neither had heard from the man in several years. He'd asked himself the same thing while staring at the screen. Setting the cup down, he gave her the only answer he was sure of.

" If he still lives."

Goodwitch leaned over the desk, one hand on the chair back, as lights flickered on the screen, words forming under the name.

" I will come."

She watched Ozpin's lean frame relax as he exhaled, his relief obvious.

"Is this the right thing to do?" she asked.

The headmaster returned her gaze frankly.

" I'm not positive that it's right, but I must have information! Our enemies have hidden their plans well, we cannot hope to counter them without knowing our own capabilities." His hand waved towards the scroll. " He is the only one who can do that. His special ability will give us the information we need to plan for the future."

Glynda adjusted her glasses, eyes closing for a moment. Memories of the man in question brought mixed emotions.

She adored neatness and order in her life, along with the proper control of violence to overcome an opponent, which was why she taught the combat course.

He, on the other hand, had been disorderly, frenetic, and had a brand of violence that was measured on the Richter scale! His antics had once brought her to tears!

But, still...he had never been dull! A much younger huntress had certainly lived a more exciting life after meeting him. It had been almost five years since she'd seen him last. Maybe age had mellowed him somewhat?

She snorted at the thought.

It was more likely that the universe would end tomorrow!

Jaune and Ruby had stopped in the hallway to discuss an upcoming joint exercise for their teams, hoping that prior planning would work better than the random luck of the past.

Doctor Oobleck's sudden appearance beside them startled the two.

" Ruby..Jaune! Gather your teams and meet me at the landing, immediately!"

Without waiting for a reply, he dashed down the hallway, coat flapping behind.

The two stunned team leaders stared after him for a moment before turning to face each other again, both reaching for scrolls.

Arriving at the landing pad, they found Oobleck and Goodwitch waiting aboard an idling aircraft. As it lifted them into the air, the Doctor began to explain.

It was a rescue mission.

A farming community had radioed it's distress to the authorities in Vale. Grim had attacked the village walls, overwhelming the local defenses. The call had been cut off, mid-plea, and nothing had been heard since despite repeated attempts.

With no upperclassman teams available, Ozpin had opted to send RWBY and JNPR together with Oobleck and Goodwitch to render whatever aid was necessary.

Thirty minutes of flight time was far too long for Oobleck's peace of mind. Smoke had been visible from the direction of their destination for ten of those minutes.

Looking down on the devastated village, he was reminded of Mountain Glen. Not a single building stood undamaged. Glancing at the students, his words to Ruby came back to him.

" I see lives that could have been saved."

Smoke and ashes swirled around the aircraft as it settled on the ground. Exiting hurriedly, they led the students through a break in the wall where gates had once been.

Glynda gave the order to search for survivors. " Stay close to your partner at all times!" she warned before turning back Oobleck.

" Do you really think there might be any?" she quietly asked, gazing at the remains of homes.

" We must, or we fail their trust in us!" was his terse reply.

The teams separated, each taking a side of the main road before splitting into pairs. The partners took turns, one moving rubble aside while the other listened for any sign of life.

The two instructors walked down the center of the road, surveying the damage, finally arriving at the remains of the far wall. Half the structure had been destroyed outright, huge blocks of stone lay cracked, others reduced to rubble.

Glynda turned, holding out a hand at the wreckage. " What could have done this? A Goliath?"

Oobleck was shocked, mentally figuring the power required to wreak such havoc.

" Impossible, none have ever been seen in this region!" he declared.

Stepping past the rubble, they surveyed the fields beyond. Crops had been trampled and clods of dirt lay scattered about, debris from deep indentations. The only tracks they could find belonged to Beowolves, puzzling the doctor further.

Their investigation was interrupted by the arrival of the teams. Dirty hands brushed an equally dirty battle skirt as Ruby reported that they had found no-one, living or dead. Jaune's report was the same, though he wondered if anyone might have escaped.

The doctor took a moment to adjust his glasses. " We can only hope."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Reunions_

The sound of trees snapping drew their attention to the forest at the edge of the fields.

Huge white pincers pushed tall trees aside as if they were twigs, revealing the largest Deathstalker Oobleck had ever seen in his career.

" No Glynda, not a Goliath after all. But, I fear this will be just as difficult!"

Seeing the smaller black bodies that loped into the cleared area, his apprehension deepened, despite the sound of weapons being drawn behind him.

The ringing of his scroll momentarily drew his attention away from the situation. Glynda moved up next to him as he absentmindedly drew the device from his belt.

" Hello?"

" Bartholomew! My bright-hearted friend! Could you use some assistance?"

Glynda closed her eyes as she recognized that voice. Why did he always have to be so dramatic?

" Edda? Yes! Yes, we could use your help!"

" Then I shall be..."

Goodwitch , frustrated by the man's infernal love of his own voice, interrupted the conversation by tightly gripping Oobleck's wrist. " Just get it over with, you nitwit!" she hissed into the mouthpiece.

The humble " Yes, Dear!" from the speaker made her do something she hadn't done in many years.

Ruby was shocked. The sight of a furiously blushing Goodwitch almost made her drop Crescent Rose.

The doctor freed his wrist with difficulty, the rush of returning circulation making his fingers tingle.

" Where are you?"

" Above.."

The two instructors craned their necks, finally spotting a Bullhead hovering high above them. A dark shape dropped from its side door.

" ..and incoming!"

Whirling towards the students, Glynda shouted " Duck!" before crouching and crossing her arms before her face.

Everyone, except Jaune, copied her pose without question.

Fascinated, he watched the dark shape fall until it collided with the Giant Deathstalker. The sharp report as it impacted roused him, but it was too late.

A cloud of dust carried by the explosive wind rushed across the field, bowling over Beowolves and the luckless boy. Pyrrha was crouched behind her shield, easily deflecting the shockwave, when she saw her partner go rolling past.

' Oh Jaune! Not again!'

They rose up when the wind had passed, looking across the field as the dust settled.

A tall, heavyset man was standing on the crushed remains, a shield on one arm, a large Dust Hammer held loosely in the other hand. Long graying blonde hair blew about his face, obscuring, then revealing the black embroidered eyepatch the covered a missing right eye. Raising the hammer, he pointed it at the recovering Beowolves.

" Am I supposed to do everything?"

His shouted question stirred them into action.

Utilizing her speed, Ruby downed three of the beasts before the rest of them arrived. After that, it was a very short battle.

They gathered near the remains of the giant arthropod.

The tall man hung the hammer on his belt before reaching towards the blonde instructor. Gripping her by the waist, he raised her off the ground and planted a kiss on her cheek.

" I've missed you girl!"

Weiss had to turn away to hide the smile. The sight of her favorite teacher being held like a child was too much! She forced herself to be calm as she turned back, just in time to see the response to his actions.

The indignant Goodwitch hit the broad shoulder as hard as she could with the riding crop.

" Put me down you big oaf!"

When her feet touched the ground, she relented. She hadn't seen him for several years and , she admitted to herself, she had worried about him.

Reaching up, she gently touched the material of the familiar eyepatch, running her finger over the embroidered red rose over a yellow flame until it was smooth again.

" I've missed you too, you meathead!" she whispered.

Oobleck's hand seemed to disappear as they shook, engulfed by the larger hand of his old friend. He smiled at the others greeting.

" Well met, my bright-hearted friend!"

Too many years had passed since he'd heard that nickname.

" Under the circumstances, I'm more than glad to see you Edda!"

His hand released once more, he paused to adjust the glasses that had been shaken down his nose from the enthusiastic greeting.

" What brings you back?"

The larger man sobered a bit.

" Ozpin asked me to come."

" Ah!"

" Ah!, indeed! He hasn't told me the reason yet, but you know he only had to ask."

Knowing what his friend had given up to answer that summons, the doctor was impressed at the strength of the bond between the headmaster and this Huntsman.

Waving a hand towards the younger members of the group, Edda asked " And who would these brave.."

Familiar violet eyes under a mass of blonde hair made him stop mid-sentence.

" Uncle Edda!"

Yang thrust her arms backwards, triggering both gauntlets. The blasts rocketed her into the bigger man, momentum wrapping her arms around him.

He closed his arms around her and squeezed mightily. " Yang! My dear Fireheart!" Head bent downward, he kissed the top of her head before releasing his grip to hold the girl at arm's length.

" Look at you! Taller and prettier than ever!"

Ruby moved up next to her sister, staring up at the barely remembered face. Yang flipped a hand towards her.

" You remember Ruby, don't you?"

The redhead almost laughed at his astonished face looking down at her, until large hands gripped her waist and tossed her high into the air.

" Little Ruby!?"

Weiss nearly fainted at the sight of the black clad arms windmilling helplessly as her partner fell back into the waiting arms.

Back on her feet again, Ruby crossed her arms and glared at her ' Uncle'. " Now I remember you!" she accused. " But I remember you being bigger!"

Leaning forward until noses almost touched, he replied softly " I remember you in diapers!"

A gentle kiss on her forehead wiped away the anger. Standing on tiptoes, she kissed his cheek.

" And I remember the cookies you used to bring me."

" Ahem! Much as I hate to break up this family reunion.."

Glynda was tempted to smile at the wince on his face.

'So! That tone still works on him!'

" We really should be getting back to the school to make our report."

Jaune caught up with Yang on the walk back through the village.

" So...that's your uncle?"

She smiled fondly at the back of the large man. " He's not really our uncle. He's been a friend of our family for so long , he just seems like one." Taking a moment to brush long hair back over her shoulder, she continued. " I've known him my whole life. Uncle Qrow used to tell us stories about him, all the adventures he's had."

Reaching out a long arm, she snatched her younger sister into a headlock. " He's one of the reasons that Ruby, here, wanted to become a Huntress!"

" Yaanngg!"

Letting go of the squirming redhead, she looked into her silver eyes.

" Actually, I think that goes for both of us." she admitted.

Blake nudged her partner in the ribs. " What's with the names? Fireheart? Bright Heart?"

Yang smiled broadly at the girl. " He gives those to everybody. When I was little, he said that they describe what he sees inside you."

Jaune scratched his head, clearly confused. " So..he's an uncle that's not an uncle, and he can see inside you?"

" Something like that."

" What's he doing here, then?"

Yang's brow furrowed. " Uncle Qrow said that he's searching for something. Maybe he's found it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Interlude: The Headmaster's Request

Ozpin stood as Glynda ushered their guest into the office before leaving the two men alone. Stepping around the desk, he offered a hand.

" Welcome back my friend."

" You asked and I came, as a friend should."

Gesturing with the ever-present cup, Ozpin asked " Would you like some coffee?"

As he poured, the headmaster glanced sidelong at the larger man.

" I would like you to...assess...some of our students."

Edda took the offered cup, staring down into the patterns the cream made.

" You have doubts about them?"

Ozpin shook his head slowly. " No. I need to know what they will be capable of. There are eight in total, though I believe you will only need to deal with six of them." Turning, he plucked a scroll from the desk. " Here is the list, with attached files for each. The staff has already been informed, so feel free to call them out of class if need be. All of the facilities are open for your use. As before, I would like a confidential report of your findings."

Setting down the empty cup, the big man nodded.

" Then I shall begin at once." 

Despite the offer of all the school's facilities, all he truly required was an empty sparring room, two chairs, and a table.

Scroll open on the table, he perused the list that Ozpin had provided. Eight names with attached files. A thick finger flicked two of the names to the opposite side of the screen. These had already been 'tested', many years prior, even before they were old enough to attend a fighting school. He doubted if they even remembered when he'd done it.

As for the rest? This would be a long night of planning, he knew.

Starting at the top of the shortened list, he began opening files, studying histories of people he would soon know intimately.

Who first? 

Tests and Burdens

A day passed before he approached the first classroom. Pausing in the doorway, he watched the doctor closely.

Green hair flying, the man zipped about the classroom, the cup in his hand a white blur. Edda watched it carefully, hoping to see a spot of brown that would indicate a spill.

'How does he do that? Twenty years and never a drop lost!'

He felt obligated to give it one last try.

" Doctor Oobleck!?"

Bartholomew froze, cup pointed at the doorway. The wicked smile on his face betrayed the thought. 'Give it up, old boy! You're never going to see it happen!'

Seeing no answering smile, he adopted a formal tone. " Yes, Mister Odson?"

" I require one of your students, please."

Knowing what was coming, the doctor waved his free hand towards the class.

" Anyone you choose will, of course, be excused for the rest of the day."

A gray eye scanned the rows of suddenly attentive students, settling on a blonde haired boy.

" Jaune Arc! You will come with me!"

With all eyes on him, the boy rose uncertainly.

A hand on his arm restrained him momentarily. He turned to see green eyes regarding him.

" I'm sure you'll be fine Jaune!" Pyrrha whispered

.

Jaune's arm felt like it was made of lead. The strain of the last twenty minutes was telling on him as he blocked the older man's overhead swing. He'd managed to stop everything that came at him, even getting in a few slashes of his own, but he'd forgotten the other man's shield.

The metal edge landed square in the diaphragm, lifting him into the air as the breath was driven out. He came to rest at the base of the far wall, gasping for breath.

A large hand helped him to stand. " I think that will be enough sparring for today." Edda commented as he lead the boy to the chairs. " Sit! We shall talk for awhile."

Still a little uncomfortable in the larger man's presence, Jaune edged his chair backwards as he sat.

" Is there something that disturbs you, boy?"

Unsure how to respond, Jaune opted to be straightforward. " Yang said you can see inside people. Is that true?"

Edda leaned back into the chair and laughed softly at the boy's confusion.

" In a way. Let me see if I can explain so that you will understand." he began. " my Semblance,my 'special ability' allows me to touch another person's Semblance, thus giving me insight to the whole person, their character or ' heart' as I call it. I also experience a small portion of what is best described as a major event in their future. Sometimes, though rarely, there is more than one. This does not mean I know all of what the future holds for everyone I touch, only a single instance." Jaune's hopeful face made him add a cautionary note. " I have found it best not to reveal what I have seen!"

" But...?"

The hand gripping his knee cut Jaune's question off. The gray eye looking at him was as hard as granite. "Tell me boy! Would you like knowing about the day of your own death!? Or that of someone you care greatly about, someone you love!? "

The death of his parents?...or Pyrrha?...or any of his friends? The idea made the boy's face pale.

Releasing his grip, the old Hunter sat back. " Believe me lad, I would not wish this burden on anyone!"

Jaune gulped as he realized what the man was talking about. 'Carry those thoughts around every day of your life? How does he stay sane?' " So..what now? "

Edda leaned forward and laid a palm against the pale cheek.

" Now we see what you will add to my burden."

The vision came quickly, and in greater clarity then most. 

A no longer young Jaune stood on a small rise. In one hand he held the staff of a large flag. In the other was the hand of a redheaded woman with piercing green eyes.

A gust of wind spreads the fabric of the flag, revealing the symbol on it as a multitude of voices began cheering.

Exerting his will, Edda forced the vision to remain fixed as he studied the flag.

' Ozpin has no idea what this boy will be!' he thought. ' And I don't know if I dare tell him!' 

As the palm touched his cheek, Jaune experienced an odd sensation. Not unpleasant, just..strange. He closed his eyes to concentrate better.

'It's kinda like when Pyrrha unlocked my Aura, but different!'

The touch lasted only a few seconds before dissipating. It felt like something intangible inside him had been taken, only to be replaced with a not-quite-identical but more solid copy of the original.

This was definitely the weirdest experience he'd ever had!

Edda sat back, gathering his thoughts for a moment.

Every time he did this, he knew that the next words he said would start a chain of events into motion. The visions always showed what would be, but not the path to travel. Early on he'd adapted to speaking in generalities, rather than particulars, to avoid forcing events to happen too early. The boy's eagerness to prove himself was going to make this all the harder.

" Jaune, do you think you teammates trust your judgment?"

The blue eyes narrowed for a moment in thought. " Yes..I think they do."

" Do they trust your skill as a warrior?"

Jaune blushed slightly, remembering the late night sparring matches with Pyrrha as she attempted to teach him the fundamentals of sword and shield.

" Umm..I hope they do!"

" Do you trust your team? Their belief in you?"

He thought about the battles they'd been in and how Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha had followed his orders without question when he'd given them.

" Yes! Absolutely!"

The boy's conviction about his team was the deciding factor.

" Then,~ you~ must believe in yourself! " He held a hand to stop any questions.

" Many can fight...few can lead! You are one of the few. It is time for you to open your eyes and see 'what is' instead of ' what might be' ! " Leaning forward, he grasped a shoulder and shook it lightly. " There is one who loves you that will guard with the warriors skill, but she is not the leader that you are! Open your heart and eyes, see what is real, see her, and you will become what others see in you!"

He rose and gestured towards the door.

" Now go. Take the rest of the day to consider what I have said."

Jaune turned when he reached the doorway. " Sir?"

Edda raised his eye to the boy. " Yes?"

" I just wanted to say thank you...and I'm sorry if I made your burden heavier."

The old Hunter smiled back at him. " No lad. I think you may have made it lighter, instead."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Release

Pyrrha was worried about her partner. Even with Nora's constant nagging for information, Jaune hadn't said anything about what had happened yesterday.

He'd been introspective all evening, occasionally looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

What had that old man done to him?

Professor Port was in the middle of describing another adventure when Edda came into the classroom. Seeing the class suddenly sit up as if to pay attention was enough to stop the professor midsentence and turn to the doorway.

The bushy moustache was lifted by the smile beneath it. " Odson! My dear friend! I'd heard you were back."

Edda shook the offered hand. " Still telling tales of the old days, Stout Heart?"

" A tale, well told, teaches as much as any book! "

Knowing how the man told, and re-told, his stories, Edda refrained from commenting. Friendly criticism was not to be done in front of strangers, even if it might relieve everyone's boredom.

" I require one of your students, if you will allow it."

" Of course!" Port stepped back, wondering who it would be.

Edda took a moment to look over the group, letting the suspense build. Some of the students seemed to shrink back in their seats as that gray eye swept over them. One girl, though, boldly met his gaze. " Pyrrha Nikos! Come with me!"

The respectful " Yes Sir" made him wince internally.

'Some days I hate what must be done.'

She'd started to move away from the desk when Jaune's hand caught hers.

" Pyrrha, please be careful!"

The worried look in those blue eyes justified the way she felt about him. Patting his hand, she replied " I will."

As she passed her other teammates, Nora whispered loudly " And tell us what happens! "

' A warrior maiden' was the best description he could come up with as he stood facing the armored girl across the training salle. What he had to do would be difficult, but not impossible. The videos of her in combat were impressive, to say the least.

' You knew the job was dangerous when you took it old man!'

" Show me your best, girl!" he challenged.

She got within a sword length before a sudden strike with the face of his shield sent her flying backwards.

His laughter filled the room. " This won championships!? " The sneering tone brought a frown to her face. " Surely the quality of students has dropped!" Crouching, he slapped the flat of his sword on the shield. " Again!"

Dodging the thrown shield, he blocked the first swing of that bronze blade, watching her hands closely. He'd studied the videos enough times to recognize when she would convert the weapon to one of its other forms.

Seeing the shaft begin to lengthen, he threw his own shield at her, simultaneously converting his own sword into its spear form. A swift blow to the rear of the legs with the shaft dropped her on her back, the return slammed into her belly with all the force he could muster.

He hated himself for a moment. The girl's Aura hadn't been much help when he put his full weight into that last blow. Watching her writhe in pain as he retrieved his shield, he pondered what it would take to get the response he wanted out of her. Sighing inwardly, he decided to go all or nothing.

" Get up, you puling weakling!"

The glare of those green eyes as she retrieved her own weapons was all he'd hoped for.

" You and that blonde baby deserve each other! The way you play mommy to him disgusts me!"

Lips curled up in a snarl, her eyes closed to slits. Had the sword been made of a lighter material, it would have been crushed in that clenched fist.

" If you're the one he's learning from, he's doomed!"

'I may have gone a ~bit~ far with that last line' he thought as the blood from the cut on his cheek slid down the blade of the sword. One or two inches to her left and he wouldn't have been in any shape to be bothered by it.

The scream of rage had paralyzed him for a moment. She must have put every ounce of her power behind the attack, pushing him back against the wall before stabbing with force enough to drive the blade several inches into the stone behind him.

Her harsh breathing began to slow as she opened her eyes. Seeing the blood dripping on the floor, she released her grip on the sword and stepped back quickly. Hugging herself, she began to weep.

" I'm.. so sorry!"

Edda stepped away from the blade and allowed his Aura to quickly heal the cut before taking the girl into his arms.

" Miss Nikos...Pyrrha. I'm the one who should apologize. You've been bottling up your emotions for so long that I feared you would explode. Talking wasn't going to help, so I decided to give you a physical release. You are not to blame, I take full responsibility for what has happened." Leading her to the table, he settled her into a chair before sitting opposite her. Holding her chin in one hand he dabbed at her wet eyes with a kerchief, meanwhile letting his semblance sink into her.

The boy's hair is red, but he has his father's features. The child smiles at his mother as she teaches him to dance while the father stands nearby. The blonde head nods in time with the music as he watches them, the two people he loves most in the world.

The vision makes him feel better about what he'd done.

" Pyrrha, your friends care a great deal about you. And, I think you care a great deal about them, yes?"

She nodded while wiping away the last of the tears.

" But, the one you care for most has to open his eyes on his own. The test of love is the greatest challenge that any of us will face. Be patient with him and it will happen!"

Her eyes widened at his words. " Really? But I..want..!"

He gripped her hands for a moment. " He is still young, as are you. You both have a great deal to learn about life. Be patient enough, and the reward will be greater than you can imagine."

Standing, he drew her up with him. " If you catch her alone, you might ask Professor Goodwitch about how patient you have to be with men sometimes!" Striding to the wall, he withdrew her sword and handed it to her.

" Some of us take a great deal more patience to deal with!" Leading her to the door he concluded with " If you hurry, she's usually in her office about this time of day."

He waited until she was out of sight before putting his back to the wall just inside the doorway. Letting weak knees relax suddenly, his butt hit the floor with a solid thump.

" ..ouch? "

The cane tip tapping his knee a moment later was enough to break his train of thought.

" Problems, my friend?"

The eyes under that mop of gray hair were worried when Edda looked up at him.

" I would rather fight a herd of Goliaths than do that again!" the old Hunter assured him. A look of wonder crossed his face. " That girl is...amazing! She was more than I could handle!"

Ozpin smiled gently. " I know. I was watching the monitors." The smile disappeared, replaced by a frown . " Although I was worried by the method you chose. If she had less control..!"

" We wouldn't be having this conversation. I know!" Odson finished for him. " But, it was the only way I could break through that shell she's built around her emotions."

The headmaster took a sip from his cup before replying.

" I see. If you had been mistaken, then I wouldn't have bothered making a fresh pot of coffee for you!"

Edda grinned as he climbed to his feet.

" And that's why I like having you as a friend. You know what the priorities are!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Honor

Glynda stood in the center of the classroom, watching for any signs of cheating while the test was in progress. Having already made an example of Cardin Winchester last semester, she really didn't expect a repeat performance.

The perpetual frown deepened at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. As Edda moved into the doorway she met him with an icy glare. 'Not now!' she silently mouthed at him.

A shrug of the shoulders told her he was going to follow through anyway. " Professor Goodwitch?"

It was the politest request she'd had from him in twenty years, but not enough to excuse his actions.

" Yes Mister Odson?"

The tone of her response seemed to drop the temperature in the room several degrees. The students were rather pointedly trying not to look up from their papers, a few failing.

" I fear I require one of your students at this time."

Pens stopped moving aimlessly as everyone gave up the attempt to look interested in the assignment, all eyes on the pair.

Her eyes promised retribution for this.

" Very well!"

" Weiss Schnee! You will come with me, please."

Weiss looked down at the test paper sadly. An entire night of studying wasted!

Ruby's elbow connecting with hers , a pointed reminder that an answer was still necessary.

Dropping the pen, she stood. " Yes sir." She was about to ask her partner to take her books back to the dorm room when the redhead winked at her.

" Good luck, Weiss!"

She sniffed scornfully. " Luck will have nothing to do with it!"

Glynda stepped in front of the old Hunter.

" Miss Schnee, you will have the chance to take this test tomorrow during your free period."

The girl's relief was apparent on her face. " Thank you, professor."

This was not as easy as she'd anticipated. Every blow, Dust blast, or glyph had been blocked, deflected, or dodged. The wily old Hunter had frustrated every attack she'd made since they started.

'One last thing to try!'

Holding out her right hand, she extended the first two fingers and gave a flip of the wrist.

Seven shining glyphs appeared around him instantly. A backwards sweep of the arm created the eighth behind her. Leaping onto it, she streaked across the room at her opponent.

Confidence turned to consternation as she watched him copy her move, using the glyph she'd intended to land on. Shield foremost, he rocketed at her, the impact sending the girl spinning across the room.

Sheathing his sword, Edda strode across the room to where she was sitting on the floor. Looking down at the dizzy girl, he grasped her hand, helping her to stand.

Staring at him wide-eyed, she flapped a hand towards the spot her glyphs had been. "What?...How?"

Still holding her hand, he led the way to the chairs, stopping briefly to retrieve her weapon. Once they were seated, he began to explain.

Holding Myrtenmaster crosswise between them, he spun the chamber until a Fire crystal aligned with the edge. The blade began to glow as he looked across it.

" Glyphs are powerful weapons, but like any weapon they can be turned against you by anyone who knows how." Extinguishing the blade, he placed the hilt in her hand.

" You must learn to make them your own, usable only by you. I will ask Professor Goodwitch to add that to your lesson plan."

Humbled, she took the weapon and clipped it to her belt.

" Thank you, sir."

Taking her hands between his, he let his Semblance reach inwards to touch hers.

She sits at a dead man's desk.

Older now, she looks back across the years and thinks of the price she and others have paid to reach this instant.

With a silver pen, she signs the paperwork in front of her. From this day forward, Faunas employed by the Schnee Dust Company will be treated in all ways as equal to humans. A sense of accomplishment settles over her as the pen is capped. With a simple signature her family's honor is restored.

Reaching to one side of the desk, she retrieves a wide picture frame from the polished surface. Sitting back in the tall chair, she gazes fondly at the mass of people displayed on it.

Taken in her last year at Beacon, they are all of the friends she'd made in four years.

" I wish you all could be here!" she whispers to the empty office.

Weiss was looking a little disconcerted when the vision left him. His gentle smile seemed to relieve her a bit.

" Miss Schnee, you are greatly concerned about your family's honor, aren't you?"

Unable to comprehend how this strange man would know about that, she could only nod in response.

" Child, you have received a wonderful gift. True friends who care greatly about you, friends who will do anything to see you achieve your goal even at the risk of their own lives. They will be the key to restoring that honor."

As he spoke, he gently opened her hands with his, revealing a small key with four joined hearts forming it's base.

Awed, she looked up at him. " How did you do that?"

Releasing her hands, he sat back in his chair. " Young lady, there are two types of magic in this world. You and Professor Goodwitch wield what is commonly called ' Greater Magic'. This allows for attack and defense, such as your glyphs." He gestured towards the key. " The ' Smaller Magic' is less well known and much, much weaker. Among the Hunters and Hunteress' one in ten is capable of 'Greater Magic', one in ten thousand can use ' Smaller'. I discovered my ability when my Semblance first appeared. It allows me to do only little things." He smiled wanly. " Your teacher could destroy and rebuild a city block if she put her mind to it! In comparison, the best I could do is pop a soap bubble."

Weiss was smiling at the analogy when he pointed at the four hearts on the key.

" There will be three who will help you most. Their spirits, joined with yours, will allow you to overcome any obstacle in the path to your goal!" Rising, he offered a hand to help her up.

" Take the rest of the day and consider what we have discussed."

Holding onto his hand, she squeezed it tightly. " Thank you Mister Odson!"

" Call me Edda, for I would be honored to be considered a friend."

" Thank you...Edda."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Justice

Doctor Oobleck found Edda waiting by the door before classes were scheduled to begin.

" So, my large friend, what brings you here so early?"

The big man smiled down at him. " I thought it would be best not to disrupt your class a second time."

A hard finger poked Edda in the stomach. " That thought never occurred to you in the past?" he teased. " You finally learned something new, after all these years!" He paused to take a sip of coffee, one eye on the empty hallway. " How have you been? It's been far too long and we've been worried about you, even Glynda."

The smaller man's concern was answered by a shrug. " Some days are better than others, but I still continue my search."

" We all hope for your success."

" I know. I'm far luckier than I deserve to have friends such as these."

The smaller man's nod in acknowledgement was answer enough for the praise. " Have you decided on the next student?"

Edda glanced down the hallway at the sound of approaching voices.

" Blake Belladonna."

Edda dodged to his right as Gambol Shroud flashed towards him. She waited until his attention was on her again before snapping the cord backwards, triggering the gun. The sudden reversal of its flight caught his ankles, throwing him backwards onto the floor. One more yank of the cord brought it back to her hand as she watched closely to see what he would do next.

The laughter surprised her. " Yes! Well done, girl!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. That last move had been done out of desperation. He'd easily batted aside the blades, and gunfire had merely ricocheted off his shield. The creations made by her semblance hadn't fooled him for an instant.

Rising, he sheathed his sword and gestured towards the chairs at the side of the room. " Come. Let us talk for a bit."

Seated next to him, she took a moment to study the cloth that covered his missing eye. Why that particular design? The rose and flame were Ruby and Yang's personal symbols. Why did this ' Uncle' wear them? She was trying to decide if it would be proper to ask the girls about it when she noticed him looking at the top of her head.

" Take it off, girl. You need not hide from me."

Hesitantly, she obeyed the quiet order. They do feel better uncovered, she admitted to herself.

Taking the material from her, he folded it carefully before placing it on the table.

" I wish you wouldn't hide what you are Miss Belladonna. Some of my greatest friends are Faunas. There is one girl, barely two years younger than yourself, that I love as if she were my own daughter."

The frank admission caught her off guard, piquing her curiosity. " A faunas girl?"

He smiled at the memories. " Yes. Like you, she is training to become a Huntress. I hope you can meet her someday."

Blake's inherent suspicion of anyone new in her life was mollified by his words. A human who could boldly claim that he loved a faunas? " What's her name?"

His smile broadened. " Hart. And I will warn you that she is much like Ruby, who she regards as a sister."

She restrained a smile at the thought of a faunas girl who was like her hyperactive team leader. No wonder Yang had trouble with her temper!

When he held his hand out to her, she hesitated. Her partner had taken her aside after Jaune's abrupt exit from the classroom, explaining what would happen if she were chosen.

" You already know about me"

Her eyes widened at his statement.

" If Yang didn't tell you, then Ruby did. Once they knew I was here, neither would hesitate to help you understand why I would do this."

Blake nodded as she placed her hand in his. " It was Yang."

" I'm glad you are her friend. That girl needs a partner like you to curb her enthusiasm!" They both smiled at the memories of what they'd seen the blonde do just for the adrenaline rush.

Golden eyes watched him as their semblances touched.

She stands with her longtime friend and partner in the grand chamber, facing the assembled leaders.

Vale, Vacuo, Mistral...all of the nations are represented here. He recognizes many of the people from newscasts in the past, though most have gray hair now.

Behind her is a row of holographic pictures. Young faunas, many of them children, all wearing the uniform of the White Fang.

" Please! I know what they have done, but I believe that they can be reformed!"

She gesture towards the holograms. " Growing up in prison will only harden their hearts against humans even more. I beg you, give us the chance to prevent that! Let us show them that the world has changed for the better. That there is true equality for them now!"

" You seek justice for your people."

She nodded in reply, knowing that words alone don't suffice for what she wants.

Closing her hand in his, he continued. " I, too, seek that end. None of the Hunters or Huntress' like this state of affairs, nor ever will. We do what we can to foster peace, but we must also abide by the law."

Blake frowned at that. The law hadn't done much for her people so far!

Seeing her expression, he leaned forward and whispered. " Although, some of the things I have done for your people would, and probably have already enraged Weiss' father. I don't break the law, but I have bent it severely in the past!"

His tone became serious as he straightened. " By our efforts we hope to see the laws changed by peaceful means, even as we battle the White Fang. Both sides want freedom and equality for all faunas, only the means differ!"

She looked away for a moment, her own past actions making her unwilling to meet his gaze.

" Your teammates are your greatest asset in your quest for justice. You and Weiss need each other!" He joined his hands together. " For honor and justice are as one. There is no honor without justice, no justice without honor! Your goals, whether you realize it or not, are the same! Remember this, and change will come."

She looked at him thoughtfully before nodding in agreement.

" I will. Thank you."

He waved a hand towards the door. " Then be off with you. Classes are over and your friends are undoubtedly waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Friends Joy

Ren wasn't too surprised when he was called out of class.

Pyrrha had been fairly informative about her encounter with this strange man, but still would not go into great detail. Jaune had described the experience as ' weird, but kinda cool'. An interesting, but not very helpful explanation. Nora had voiced the opinion that it was a better description of their team leader, rather than what to expect.

He surmised that someone had taken an interest in RWBY and JNPR, but hadn't figured out the ' why ' yet.

Both of them were sweating heavily.

Edda had opted for unarmed combat for this test and the boy was proving to be everything that he'd hoped for. Ren's style relied on precise strikes with a lot of power behind them. The old Hunter had been hard pressed to stop them all. He grinned fiercely as a double-palm blow pushed him back ten feet, dropping his Aura strength to half of its original.

He hadn't had this much fun in years!

Before the younger man could follow up, Edda dropped his arms to his sides and bowed deeply, Ren following suit.

" Your skills are excellent, lad! Your teachers should be proud of their student." Moving to the table, he picked up two towels and tossed one to the boy. Seating himself, he gestured towards the other chair. " Time to rest and talk."

Ren wiped the sweat away, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

" Sir. If I may say so, your own teachers were also quite good."

A calloused hand waved away the praise. " You are too kind to an old man."

Edda smiled at the memory of how hard those teachers had worked with him so many years ago. He'd struggled with those classes, never giving up until he and they were satisfied with his progress. He'd used those skills as often as possible, not wanting to lose the edge he'd labored to obtain over the decades.

Ren thought this ' old man ' was far too modest. Despite his best efforts, he'd only succeeded in making the man sweat! That last blow would have taken down a King Taijitu, yet it had only backed the bigger man up. Folding the towel neatly, he set it back on the table. " Sir. I would like to know why we were chosen. Why are we being tested like this?"

" A fair question." Edda folded his arms and looked down. " And one I wish I could answer easily." He looked up and studied that calm face. " Suffice to say that Professor Ozpin thinks you and your friends are important enough to warrant taking me away from what I was doing to come here."

" But, what about the other students? Are they not important also?"

The Hunter sighed. " What makes you think you are the first to be tested in this fashion? Do you believe I've never been here before? "

Ren took a moment to mentally review everything he'd learned about this man so far.

' He's a friend of almost all the teachers, but he's not one of them. Ozpin trusts him enough to ask him to do this more than once. He's nearly the oldest person I know, except for the headmaster himself. Judging by scars and the eyepatch, he's very powerful and skilled, but not superhuman, he can be beaten. Most importantly perhaps, Ruby and Yang obviously care very much for him, and I think it best to trust their judgment.'

The situation was complex, but he thought it could be simplified.

" So, even though we are considered important, everyone you have tested has a part to play in future events." he concluded.

Edda was impressed. This young man was smarter than his records suggested.

" Exactly that. Everyone is 'important' to some degree, our very existence affects the future of others. We influence future events every day that we live, and sometimes after we die that influence continues!" Reaching across the table, he took a slim hand in his own.

" And now we should finish your own test."

He sits at a table in the cafeteria, surrounded by his friends.

Four years have passed and the final exams are behind them. This is the last meal before graduation in the morning.

He smiles slightly as his team leader attempts a joke, and fails to deliver the punch line correctly. The young men had become as close as a brothers in the last few years, minor flaws in his sense of humor can be easily forgiven.

The smile slips away as Cardin Winchester walks past, a full tray in his hands.

No longer a bully to faunas students thanks to promises of dire consequences made by others, his is still too cocky and arrogant for Ren's liking.

As if in answer to an unspoken wish, the boy's foot lands on a piece of slippery debris, dumping him on his backside, leaving the contents of the tray dripping from his face.

The group erupts in uncontrollable laughter, Ren's own guffaws are as loud as the other's. Nora buries her face in his arm, orange hair bobbing in time with her laughter.

The boy looked troubled as the vision cleared.

Releasing his hand, Edda sat back and crossed his arms. " How long have you known Miss Valkyrie?"

The brown eyes narrowed, this was not the question he expected. " Almost my whole life, sir. We've been friends since we were very young."

" Have you ever seen her not happy?"

Ren thought back over the years, trying to think of how many times she'd not smiled in his presence. " Rarely, perhaps a dozen times."

" Then, perhaps, she has something to teach you about life!"

Now he was ~very~ confused by this conversation! Nora...the least serious person he knew, the girl who struggled with any problem that didn't involve her beloved Magnhild... she had something to teach him!?

" Sir...I don't understand!"

The old Hunter spread his hands. " That girl has a zest for life, she sees joy in everything around her, and ~that~ is what you need to learn!"

A thick finger tapped the boys chest. " Life is not as serious as you think! Open your heart to the happiness around you, then share it with your friends. They care about your well-being, your happiness is theirs also."

Rising, he pointed to the door. " Go now and join them. Remember that when you laugh with them, their world becomes a better place."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Weird!

Luck was with him, he caught up with Nora before she entered the classroom.

" Miss Valkyrie, will you come with me please?"

Edda couldn't decide if it was naiveté or courage that kept Jaune from flinching when he agreed to make the Hunter's apologies to Professor Goodwitch for taking her student away from class work.

'At least she won't do anything to him when she finds out', he thought. 'She's never been one to kill the messenger. On the other hand, she's going to need a day at least before coming up with something for me!'

Nora was having the time of her life!

Craters had been gouged in the walls. The footing was becoming treacherous from the pieces of flooring that littered the arena's remaining surface. The table had been reduced to splinters by a misplaced grenade, while the chairs rested against the wall on their sides.

Finally! Someone that enjoyed a fight as much as she did!

Firing a blast from the flat head, Nora whirled in place, intending to 'whack him a good one' with the other side. He ducked under the swing and swept her feet out from under her.

" Whoop!" Orange hair flying, she sat down hard, still spinning from the force of her own attack.

Smiling up at him, she demanded a rematch.

The petite bundle of energy waving the hammer over her head made him laugh.

" Girl! Ozpin may never forgive us for the damage we've already done this day! Another match and they'll have to rebuild the school entirely!"

He watched her idly glancing around the room as she sat, white shoes swinging beneath the chair.

" So, did your friends tell you about why I'm here?"

She bounced lightly on the chair, cocking her head to one side. " Well..Jaune said it was weird, Pyrrha said not to worry, and Ren said it was a test that I can't fail anyway. So, I'm not gonna worry about a weird test!"

He couldn't help smiling at her innocence. " A very good description, I think!" Holding a palm near her face, he asked " Shall we finish this ' test you don't worry about'?" Closing her eyes, she snuggled into his hand as if it were a pillow.

Watching her for a moment, he reminded himself that a soft cloth laid over armor still shows the outline of the steel beneath. Closing his own eyes, he waited for what she might show him.

She had to act quickly. It was fading fast!

Rushing into the house, she grabs the taller man's hand and drags him towards the doorway.

" Hurry Ren! You'll miss it!"

As he is rushed outside, he manages to remove the strand of pink hair from across his eyes, where the sudden acceleration has left it. " Wait. What am I missing?"

She forcibly pushes him around until he is facing west.

The sunset is a glorious riot of pink, bronze and gold as the burning orb slips below the horizon. They stand hand in hand, until the sky turns a dark purple, revealing the stars.

He draws her close and plants a kiss on her forehead. " Thank you. That was perfect!"

Reaching up, she taps him on the nose.

" Boop!"

She was looking up at him when Edda opened his eyes. " Wow! Jaune was right, that was kinda weird!"

" Neither of you is the first to say it, so I assume it is true." he agreed. He took a moment to decide what to ask.

" Tell me what you think of your teammates."

Her feet stilled beneath her as she considered the question. " Well..I'm worried about Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune's a nice guy, and a great leader. But he doesn't do well in a fight, and he doesn't understand Pyrrha at all! She really likes him, but he doesn't see it and she won't talk about it, even when we're alone!" She hung her head before continuing. " Ren is so busy studying that we never seem to get time to do fun things anymore. And...I don't do well in class either." she finished miserably.

Taking her hands, he urged her to stand so she could look down at him.

" It's good to be concerned about your friend's troubles, but fretting about it does nothing useful. Your support for them will help ease the way until they find their own answers. Jaune and Pyrrha will sort themselves out, given time. You all are becoming adults, and greater responsibilities are laid on your shoulders each day, but I know you have it in you to bear them well. "

He leaned back, still holding her hands.

" How long have you known Ren?"

Thinking of him brought the smile back. " Since we were kids. We've been together our whole lives."

Letting go of her hands, he folded his arms. " And how many other girls has he been with?"

The question made the smile disappear. " Well..we've been together all that time, so...none I guess."

Her released hands twisted together.

'Hmm!'

" And why is that, do you think?"

She bit her lip before answering. " I don't know. I mean...we're together, but not..together."

" Do you want to be together..together?" he asked gently.

She glared at him, balling her fists. " That's kinda personal, y'know!?"

" Yes, it is. And I expect an answer!" His tone brooked no argument from her.

Cheeks flaming, she looked away from that gray eye. " Yes." she whispered.

Rising, he gave her a brief hug. " Nora, love takes many forms. But, I think Ren considers you as much more than just a friend. I don't think he can envision a day that you are not with him. There will be many happy years yet, for the both of you."

Turquoise eyes looked up at him hopefully.

" Promise?"

He hugged her again as he answered. " Yes, I promise!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Young Friends

He looked around the training room one last time, checking the repairs that had been made. Satisfied that all was in order, he opened the door. The slight girl in his path made him stop suddenly.

" You!"

The brown beret perched on top of her head tilted up, revealing a glare. A shapely nail poked him in the stomach, hard enough to make him wince. Her male teammates stood behind her, grinning at the sight of his shocked face.

" You have not come to see us!"

" Coco! I..haven't had the time!" he tried to explain.

An equally short rabbit faunas joined her, also glaring up at him. A delicate finger waved under his nose. " No excuses!"

The attempt at a contrite look on his scarred face made Fox laugh out loud.

" Velvet!? Umm..I'm sorry?"

With an evil look on her face, Coco leaned towards the other girl and whispered loudly " Get'm Velv's!"

The twin glares disappeared as the faunus lunged forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

" We're happy to see you again Mister Odson!"

Hugging her, he looked fondly down at those long ears. " I've missed all of you, too."

They followed him down the hall, Coco walking next to him.

" You know, girl, it's only been a year since we last met. There are others who've waited longer without trying to poke holes in me!" he complained.

She swatted him with the back of her hand. " Yeah, but we wanted to thank you again for helping us with that mission. Besides, one more scar won't make you any uglier than you already are!"

He stopped her with a hand on a deceptively thin shoulder. " It was both a pleasure and an honor to fight by your side."

She looked up at him as the team caught up with them.

" Velvet wanted to talk with you, so the guys and I are going to get something to drink."

With that, she moved off, the two boys in tow.

Edda looked down at the girl in front of him. Gone were the drooping ears and downcast eyes. A single year had changed her into someone who looked forward to the next challenge life gave her.

" So, my young friend, what did you want to talk about?"

Velvet took one large hand in both of hers as she craned her neck to look up at him.

She still felt so small standing next to him! He was the largest person, faunas or human, that she'd ever met. Even her partner, Yatsuhashi, had to look up slightly to meet his gaze.

" I wanted to thank you for...helping me..."

She struggled to find the right words, finally giving up when he raised the other hand to her lips.

" Hush now. All I did was show you something you already knew you had inside. All you needed was to see where it was!"

" Will you be staying here now?" she asked hopefully.

Large shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. " I don't know. My work here is almost complete, but I promise I will see you again before I leave."

" Okay!" Giving his hand one last squeeze, she hurried off to find her teammates.

Edda watched her go, hoping there would be time enough to speak with her again.

'You shouldn't make promises you don't know that you can keep, you old fool!'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Interlude: Looking Forward, Looking Back

He'd found the instructors lounge empty, which was good considering the frame of mind he was in.

Coffee in hand, he stood with his back to the door, thinking over his life. The people he'd met and the visions they'd given him, both good and bad. The countless battles with Grim, the White Fang, and common criminals. The people he cared for most in this world, and those he'd lost through the years.

The loves and hates of a man trapped by duty, bound by oaths that he would never break, and burdened by a terrible gift.

The visions in recent years had told him what was to come, and he wished for more time. Time to once again see old friends and reveal the things he'd never had words for in the past. But he knew he could never say those things, the oath he'd made to himself would keep those secrets to his grave and beyond. Darkness would not win, but he would not see the ending.

"The burden is heavy, but I cannot share it." he whispered.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear the door open, or the tapping of heels on the floor.

Glynda was in a foul mood after hearing what had happened to Pyrrha during her test.

" Well ' Big Man'! Are you done beating up on my students!"

The sharp crack of the cup shattering startled her, as did his response.

" Dammit Glynda! Don't start with me!" He turned to confront her, blood and coffee in equal amounts dripping from the hand that held the remains of the cup. " The lot of them wouldn't last ten seconds if I wanted to 'beat them up', and you know it!"

What he'd done to his hand didn't bother her as much as the look of helplessness in that eye.

Grabbing a towel from the counter, she began cleaning the bloody mess off his unresisting hand.

'Dust! He didn't even try to use his Aura!'

" Edda, what is going on!"

The gentle tone coupled with her ministrations calmed him enough to speak.

" I'm sorry about frightening you, it's just...there's so much..."

As he began to sag, Glynda pushed him onto a nearby couch before disposing of the bloody towel. Seating herself next to him, she grasped the damaged hand in hers and performed two small spells. The wounds closed and her gloves were once again clean.

He smiled sadly at the healed palm, flexing the fingers before closing them around her hand. Raising it to his lips, he kissed the fingertips.

" Glynda Goodwitch, you were always a better partner then I ever deserved."

Fighting to control her temper, she pushed his hand back down. In all the years she'd known him, he'd never acted like this. In the past she'd been infuriated at his reckless actions, even to the point of once freezing him in place with a spell. He was the one person she could count on to do the things that would keep her world as interesting as possible, all out of the love and respect he had for her.

But she'd never seen him show the agony in his soul that the visions caused. She wasn't sure what to do, and feeling helpless was foreign to her.

" What do you mean 'were'? What's going on with you? What did you see!?"

" I cannot tell you." he admitted sadly. " Ozpin and my own oath forbid revealing anything that might affect the future. If you want to know what he knows, you'll have to ask him." He looked up into her eyes. " And he does not know all that I know."

Frustrated, she balled her free hand into a fist. Damn Ozpin and his 'need to know' policies! " Is there anything you can tell me that won't violate your oath?"

He idly stroked the material of her glove as he considered the request. " Perhaps a few things, so long as you never tell anyone or give any indication that you know anything!"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment. " Agreed!"

Sighing, he closed his eyes and prayed that what he was about to reveal would not do irreparable damage. " Guard the Arc boy, he will be a major factor in future events."

That was not what she expected at all. The ' Bumbling Blonde' was somehow important?

" Also, watch over Ruby and Hart for your old partners peace of mind, please. Though they are not as important as the boy, the tests they face will try them sorely, I fear!"

Her brow furrowed in thought. " Hart?" The name was unknown to her.

He smiled gently and patted her hand. " A faunas girl of my acquaintance. You will meet her soon enough if Qrow has any say in the matter."

'Qrow? What's that old bird up to now?' She thought, recalling how many times the name had come up in her conversations with Ozpin.

The hug was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

" Of all the visions I have seen, yours is still my favorite!"

She hugged him as tight as she could, suddenly afraid that this might be the last.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Memories

Friday afternoon classes had ended and the four of them were sprawled on their beds deciding what to do with the weekend.

The freewheeling discussion was interrupted by the ringing of Yang's scroll. Ruby sat up in time to see the look on her sisters face as she answered. " Hey Unc'! What's up?" The blonde turned and looked down from the upper bunk, a worried expression on her face. " Okay. We'll be right over."

The other girls had gotten to their feet as the two sisters dropped to the floor. Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder and gently pushed her back onto the bed. " Sorry guys, he just wants to talk to Ruby and me. Probably family stuff. We'll be back in time for dinner, most likely."

The instructors wing was new territory for them. They had never entered this particular building, mostly out of fear of what might happen if they were caught. Stories were still circulating among the students of what had happened to the last person foolish enough to enter here without permission.

They hadn't spoken a word on the walk across campus, each silently wondering what their wandering ' Uncle' might need to say to them this evening.

Yang let Ruby do the knocking when they arrived, as her own brand resembled a jackhammer and might bring down one of the teachers on them.

Passing through the door was like stepping into a memory.

The room was an exact copy of the one in the house they had grown up in. Every item had been duplicated, down to the framed photograph on the dresser, They stopped for a moment in wonder, not knowing that the two rooms served as a refuge from the world for a man who had no other place to call his own. It felt as if they had never left home.

Yang glanced at the picture, feeling guilty. She'd snuck into that room at the age of eight, after overhearing a discussion between Qrow and Edda. He'd left again a short time afterwards, leaving the door unlocked. She knew that the two of them had been talking about a mystery woman that he'd been following for years, someone that the girl felt she should know. Something in the conversation made her want answers.

An errant elbow had sent the frame crashing to the floor, revealing a note hidden behind the picture. Sure that this was the clue she needed, she'd taken her sister to a deserted farmstead...and nearly gotten the two of them killed.

Replacing the frame a week later without being caught was the hardest thing she had ever done. Neither her father or uncle were willing to let either of them out of the house without supervision for the next month. Disobeying that order hadn't come easy.

Ruby glanced longingly at the picture. Two men and two women, one of them her own mother. Unbeknownst to Yang, her little sister had more than once snuck into that room just to look at the photo. She had very few memories of Summer Rose and the picture was the only one of her in the house. Her father had refused to come in here, the memories were still too painful for him.

Whenever she felt downhearted, the smile on that face always made her feel better.

She still had no idea who the other woman with the black hair was, none of the adults had ever mentioned her.

Sitting at the table, Edda watched the girls as they looked around the room, seeing the silver and violet eyes find the photograph. Having found the one in Patch out of position several times over the years, he surmised that this was not the first time they'd seen it. He'd never locked that room anyway, deciding early on that the girls would have found a way in just out of curiosity. The missing note hadn't been that much of a shock, he'd spotted blonde hair hiding behind corners more than once while talking to Qrow, though how it had been found eluded him. Still, there was much to tell, and little time to tell it.

" Ruby...Yang? Come sit down, there are things I must discuss with you."

When the girls had seated themselves, he turned to the younger sister and took her hand.

" Ruby, your sister knows some what I will tell you, but not all." Looking to Yang, he took her hand also. " I promise both of you that I will tell you everything I can, though it may only answer some of your questions. Before I start, I want you to know that some of this will be painful, but it is the truth. I love you both and would do nothing that would cause you harm, but you are old enough to decide if you want to hear it."

Yang looked at him gratefully before taking her sisters hand. " Ruby...I need to hear this. I hope you'll understand why afterwards."

Ruby was confused by the two of them. What hadn't she been told? " Yang? What's this all about?"

Edda was the one to answer her question. Nodding to the dresser, he said " It's about how that picture came to be." Rising, he released their hands before retrieving the photo. Seated once more, he gazed on those four young faces, letting his mind roam back over the years.

" I come from the far northern islands, where the summer lasts only a month or two at best. When the time came that I was old enough, my size and strength were too valuable to the village to let me go to the fighting schools that were my true calling. By the time I could attend I was a good eight years older than the average student. In Patch the teachers saw age as less of an issue than aptitude, so my parents sent me there. None of my childhood friends had come with me, and there were no siblings such as you two have. I was alone in a new world."

He set the picture in the center of the table and took their hands once more.

" Your father and uncle decided to help me for some reason, and I was grateful for the friendship they showed a lonely young man. We shared many adventures and grew closer as time passed. One day, just before we came to Beacon, I asked them to become ' brothers in all but blood'. They were agreeable and we swore an oath, that we would be as family from that day forward." He smiled at Ruby. " That is why my symbol is as it is, three arms each grasping an elbow forming a triangle. It reminds me daily of my second family, one that is as dear to me as the first."

" Oh! So that's what it means!" Ruby looked over at the shield on the bed. " You never told me that before! So, that means you really are our uncle!"

" In all but blood. I cherish the two of you as much as I would my own children, if I had any." He sighed wistfully.

" But on initiation day our plans for forming a team here fell apart. We had assumed, in our arrogance, that we would simply join together in the woods and continue as we always had. Unfortunately my launcher malfunctioned and landed me far short of my goal. As luck would have it, I ended up in the middle of a fight. A young blonde girl was surrounded by a dozen or more Grim when I came crashing down, nearly on top of her. Her magic had already accounted for three of the beasts, and between the two of us we defeated the rest quickly enough." He grinned at the memory.

" It was the first time in my life that I was berated by someone that I'd helped. She was most unhappy about being teamed with me, thinking that her magic made my aid unnecessary. She eventually forgave me, and has remained my dearest friend to this day. Although.." he rubbed his shoulder " she never misses a chance to smack me whenever she thinks I need it!"

Understanding dawned on Yang as her eyes widened. " Ohmygod! Goodwitch! You were partnered with Goodwitch!?"

The two girls burst out laughing, enjoying his sheepish look. Having been on the receiving end of several of the instructor's tirades, they could only imagine what must have happened between her and their irrepressible uncle.

" And a good thing too!" he admitted. " Although she seems hard from the outside, she needed me as much as I needed her. We made a good combination, her intelligence and my power were formidable and we learned much from each other. She taught me about magic, and I taught her everything I knew about weapons. Over the years her own skills have increased to the point where she is now one of the greatest magic users in the world."

He sat up straighter. " You two are lucky to have her as your teacher. That woman loves her students, although she'll never show it to you. She wants you all to understand just how serious our job is, but as in Miss Schnee's case, she will go to great lengths to help any of you. So the next time she seems to be angry , remember that she does it because she cares about you!"

Ruby touched the edge of the frame. " And this?"

Edda sighed again as he covered her hand with his. " By the time my new team returned to the cliff top, my brothers had already formed a team of their own, with your mothers."

The young redhead looked up at him, puzzled. " Mothers? What do you mean?"

He took her smaller hand in his, and looked deep into those silver eyes. "Ruby...Yang's mother was not your mother." pointing at the black haired figure with his free hand, he explained "This is Yang's mother, your father's first love."

The younger girl looked at her sister, seeing tears in those violet eyes that were turned to the man.

Yang's emotions were jumbled at the revelation. " So...it's true?"

The gray eye softened, moistened with unshed tears. " Yes. It's true." He paused for a moment to let them come to terms with the news. " I want you girls to understand that your father loves you very much and wanted to keep this knowledge from you, not to hurt or deceive, but to ease his own pain. The loss of the two women he loved very nearly killed him. If not for Qrow's aid, I honestly don't think he would have survived the experience. Qrow and I agreed to keep the secret, but only until you were judged old enough to understand why. I think you are both ready now."

He looked again at his brothers face, frozen in time so long ago. 'Forgive me Taiyang, but she must be told. Her own vision showed me this.'

" Yang...your mother left us shortly after you were born, and none of us know why. Your father and I spent many months searching for her and found nothing. With his spirit sinking by the day, I swore an oath to him that I would continue on until she was found. That is why you have rarely seen me in your lifetimes."

He reached over and hugged the blonde. " I'm sorry, but the trail has disappeared. Not even a rumor exists now about her. That's why I was willing to come when Ozpin called. I can only apologize for failing the two of you, for failing my own oath."

Yang buried her head against his shoulder. She didn't know what to say to the man who'd spent more time looking for an answer than she had, so she settled for holding him tight for a moment.

When they separated, she looked up at that scarred face as if seeing it for the first time. Her hand went to the eyepatch.

" The flame, it's for me isn't it?"

" Yes. I swore that oath to your father, but I did it for you. You were the spark of joy that kept your father going, but I knew that someday there would be questions you needed an answer to. And so I left you all, hoping to find out why she had gone, to know what it was that could take her from her child."

Reaching to his belt, he withdrew a scroll and handed it to her.

" Here is everything I have learned of her whereabouts. Every note, every contact I ever made in the last seventeen years. Hopefully it will help you find those answers. "

"..the rose, that's for my mom isn't it?"

Ruby's whispered question made him leave his seat to kneel next to her. " Yes. For her, and for you." Gently he wiped a tear from her cheek. " Every time I look at you, I see her again."

Lifting her from the chair, he returned to his own, setting her on his lap and rocking her like a child.

" Your father was not the only person to love Summer Rose. She held my heart also, though she was fated to stand at your father's side." He held the girl tighter for a moment. " Had it been otherwise, if fate had been kinder to me, you would not be here." Her silver eyes widened at the admission.

" Now, though, I realize what a tragedy that would have been. You are a very special person, my dear, as was your mother. I'm afraid I took her loss as badly as your father did, but he had you girls to soften the blow."

" What about you?"

" I...had no one. Your father was overcome with grief, so Qrow had all three of you to care for. His mistake was assuming that my heart was as strong as my arms. I became..lost. A week later, I left Patch and traveled into the wilds of Vale, seeking an end to my pain. Another week had passed before poor Qrow realized that I had gone, but he could not come seeking me until your father's safety was assured. Yet he had reports of me, the 'madman' who attacked any Grim he could find no matter the size or number." He barked a laugh. " Caravans praised me for protecting them! They didn't know that all I really wanted was to die!"

Yang's hand on his arm stopped him.

" I'm glad you didn't. We couldn't have handled losing both of you!"

He smiled sadly at her concerned face. " I couldn't have died then. The vision I had from you, Yang, had already told me. This room exists because your future self would have to be here today. But ,at that time, I was blinded by endless grief, unable to do anything but strike out randomly in hopes of an end. Three months later Goodwitch and Qrow found me in a field, the rotting bodies of Grim piled around me. They told me later that saving me took nearly all of her powers of healing, and judging by the scars I believe them." He touched the embroidery gently. " I see more clearly now, what the loss of a loved one costs. Yet , those who are left behind must go on with their lives." Impulsively he kissed Ruby's forehead. " Qrow told me later that you brought a plate of cookies to my room and sat with me while I was still unconscious. I don't think I ever thanked you for that, little one. Even at a young age you had a great heart, and I hope that never changes."

The walk back to the dorm took longer, both girls paying no attention to the path as they pondered the new information.

Outside the room, Yang stopped and turned to her sister. " Should we tell them about this?" she asked, nodding towards the door.

Ruby had already made the decision on the walk back. " Yes. We're a team and they need to know why we might act the way we do in the future. Weiss and Blake deserve to know anyway, because they're our friends!"

Yang smiled as her sister opened the door. Edda had been right, Ruby always seemed to think of others before herself. That was what made her special.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sacrifice

The sun was just above the western horizon when Edda handed the scroll to the headmaster.

" My report, as you wished." Ozpin murmured his thanks as he opened the scroll and began to read.

Turning, Edda gazed fondly at the two teachers who had accompanied him. " Glynda, Batholomew. We're lucky to have such grand students with us, you should be proud of them."

Oobleck smiled and took a sip of his coffee, obviously pleased that his friend thought well of his old teammate's efforts.

Glynda laid a hand on her partners arm, her concern evident in the look she gave him. " I'm glad you decided to stay with us for a while. You've been driving yourself too hard."

He smiled bleakly at her. " If I slow down, then I begin to think too much. When that happens..." he shrugged.

" You fall into a funk and expect me to get you out of it!" She patted the arm. " It's not like that's something new to me, so.."

Her words were cut off by the buzzing coming from the screen on Ozpins desk.

The headmaster seemed annoyed at the interruption. Touching the screen accepted the call, silencing the buzz. A man in uniform appeared on the screen, fists balled on the table in front of him.

" General Ironwood? To what do I owe the pleasure.."

" Ozpin, this is an emergency!"

Pleasantries forgotten, Ozpin leaned closer. " What's happened?"

The General sat back in his chair and scrubbed his hands over his face. " The White Fang! My Intelligence section had information that they would make a major attack on a Dust processing plant in Vacuo today, so I sent almost all of my troops to protect it. Then, this was just broadcast!" His hand touched his own screen.

The scene changed to the masked face of a White Fang, a transport aircraft in the background.

" Tonight the humans will learn the price of enslaving faunas! We will destroy your cities, starting with Vale, until you free our people!"

Ozpin's hand touched the screen, freezing the image. He studied it for a moment before expanding the view of the aircraft. Turning the screen towards the others, he asked " Do any of you recognize this?"

Oobleck paled. "That is a bomb! It's the same design they used to bring Grim into the city!"

Edda stepped closer, hoping he was wrong. Touching the screen he expanded the view of the boxes stacked around the device. " Those are the explosives used by Dust miners, the one they use in very small amounts, as a last resort on the toughest of rock. Four cases of it will level half the city!"

Ironwood's face reappeared. " That was our conclusion also, but I don't have enough troops left to deal with it!"

Ozpin looked across the desk to the teachers. " Professor, Doctor! Gather the available teams and proceed to the docks. Mister Odson, I would greatly appreciate it if you would go with them." He turned back to the screen. " General! Send what troops you have to assist the police in evacuating the areas closest to the docks. We must try to save as many as we can!"

The dock was filled with White Fang when the heavily loaded transport arrived overhead. Oobleck had chosen the largest available in order to get all three teams inside, but it was far from comfortable.

Jaune, Ruby, and Coco leaned out of one open door while the adults used the other, each studying the situation on the ground.

Jaune's shout reached them from the far side. " There's no room to land, even if we jump!"

Edda straightened and lifted the Dust Hammer. Aligning a particular crystal with the head, he looked over at Nora. The orange haired girl's smile matched his as he tapped his hammer to hers.

" For luck!" Stepping to the edge of the door next to the team leaders, he looked to his youngest niece. " Follow when there is room!" he commanded. When she nodded assent, he leapt out of the aircraft.

Jaune looked on in amazement as Yang stepped to the vacant spot, watching the old Hunter descend rapidly. " Is he always like this!?"

The blonde girl smiled at him. " Yep! That's my Uncle for ya! And he calls ~me~ the adrenaline addict!"

Goodwitch's exasperated voice came from behind them. " He's ~always~ been a show off!"

Ruby ignored the comments, watching until the blast of his landing had blown the unsuspecting White Fang off their feet, and in some cases completely off the dock. Unlimbering Crescent Rose, she turned to the others. " Let's go gang!"

Edda was moving towards the idling aircraft sitting at the end of the dock when the rest of his group landed behind him. The others could clean up the remaining opposition, he had bigger problems.

He paused in surprise when Jaune showed up at his side. The boy was staring intently at the flying bomb, totally focused on the craft.

" Mister Odson, we gotta get over there. Time's running out!" A large hand landing on his shoulder broke his concentration.

" Find Oobleck and Goodwitch! I'll deal with this, you bring them to me!"

When the boy had run off , he looked around for the best person to help get him through the mass of White Fang between himself and his goal.

Myrtenmaster had just been pulled out of the latest opponent when he called to her.

" Weiss!" He waved the hammer to attract her attention, then pointed it towards the airship.

" I need a Glyph here!"

She nodded her understanding before stretching out her right hand. A black Glyph appeared behind him, while a white one stood just to his front. With no time to ask what she had planned, he leapt back onto the darker one and waited to see what would happen.

The fingers performed a complicated dance before swinging around in a throwing motion. Edda exploded off the rear glyph, the forward one moving ahead like a plow to throw White Fang aside like so much snow. Rolling to a stop just short of his goal, he applied the hammer to the bodies of any remaining foes until there were no more.

The others arrived as he was considering and rejecting options. Nothing viable had presented itself yet, everything seemed to end with the possibility of harm to everyone around him.

The only plan that had a chance of working was the one he'd been trying to avoid thinking of.

' Knowing what needs doing doesn't make it any easier!'

Oobleck was staring at the illuminated face of the timer as his mind raced. Less than three minutes remained and he had no idea how to stop the countdown. He was cursing his shortcomings when a large hand landed on his shoulder, jerking his attention away from the device.

" Oobleck! Gather everyone together at the other end of the dock!"

The hand shoved him in the direction of the scattered students, nearly throwing him off his feet in the process. Recovering his balance, he raced to obey the order.

Goodwitch's first instinct was to strike out when he grabbed her arm, but the kiss on the cheek stopped her. " Glynda! I'm going to take it as high as possible and try to direct the blast upwards. Shield them all from whatever comes down! Remember...watch over them for me."

" But.."

" Go! There's no time to argue, girl! I'm depending on you to protect them!"

He pushed her roughly towards the group of students before climbing into the waiting aircraft.

A glance at the timer as he moved towards the pilots seat confirmed his fears.

'Two minutes to get to a safe altitude, I hope the engines can take the strain!'

The engines behind her were screaming at full power as the craft lifted vertically.

She was about to raise the riding crop when a hand stopped her. Violet eyes looked into hers.

" Where's my Uncle!?"

Yang and Ruby watched as she raised her face to the sky. "He's doing what he must to protect us. Now, please let go of my arm. There are things I have to do also." She was amazed at how normal her voice sounded. Hysterics would have to wait until she had some privacy.

Turning her head, she sought out the familiar white hair. " Miss Schnee! I need your help here."

Weiss listened carefully as the instructor quickly explained her part in the effort. Raising her right hand, palm up, she created the largest defense Glyph she could. Her face tightened with the effort to cover the whole group under the glowing circle. The tip of the raised riding crop made a small circular motion as a curtain of force surrounded them, descending from the edges of the Glyph to the ground.

Weiss stiffened slightly as the older woman's free hand came to rest on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Closing her eyes, she shut out the sight of the rapidly ascending aircraft, resolving not to cry until it was all over.

" Nononono!" Ruby's arm almost touched the wall. Yang held on tight as her sister tried to escape the glowing bubble. " Ruby! It's too late. There's nothing we can do!"

Tears filled the silver eyes that looked up at her. " But..he's gonna..!"

Yang pulled the younger girl closer, laying her head on top of the red hair as tears ran down her own cheeks. " I know sis..I know." she whispered.

Setting the autopilot, he left the control cabin for the cargo area. Lifting the heavy boxes of explosives onto the top of the bomb took more time than he wanted, but it was a necessary to get the results his plan required.

Taking the shield from its place on his back, he inverted it, forming a bowl. The hammer's control rod came out easily enough from the shaft. Placing the impromptu grenade into the shield, he glanced at the timer.

30...29...28...27...

"'I really hope this works!"

Holding the shaft in one hand, he used the other to shove the device under the bomb before releasing his Aura. All of the crystals in the hammer activated at the same time. Reflected by the bowl of the shield the combined forces drove upwards through the bottom of the bomb's case.

The explosion lit up the city for an instant.

A maelstrom of fire vomited from the top of the disintegrating aircraft, climbing into the sky before expanding into a mushroom of destruction. The base of it touched the ground below. Windows across the business district nearest the docks were blown out, those farther away cracked and splintered. In the middle of the raging inferno, a dome of energy swayed from the force but held.

Ruby's anguished shriek of loss was drowned in the noise.


	13. Chapter 13

My apologies for messing up the posting of chapters 11 and 12. Blame it on the gray hairs. They mess with the memory for some reason. Thanks to everyone who followed and/or reviewed. The next story in the lineup

( Hart's Destiny ) will post by Saturday.

Thanks again to all for bearing with me.

Vindictious

Chapter 13 Remembrance

Ozpin closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

The stone marker had been placed to one side of the large open area just inside the main gates to the school. The flowerbeds surrounding it gave the area a sense of peace that his friend had sought all of his life.

He'd allowed a week to pass, suspending classes to give everyone involved time for the tears to end, before calling them all to this memorial service. Now he had to remind the people in front of him why life had to go on despite their loss.

RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY stood in the forefront of the assembled students. Their instructors stood in a group off to one side. Their somber faces turned to him as he began to speak.

" We are gathered here today to remember a man who was a friend, a mentor , a loved one. Edda Odson made the greatest sacrifice a Hunter can, giving his life to save the people he was sworn to protect at all costs."

The headmaster paused for a moment to clear his throat.

" His philosophy was 'Each day is both a gift and a test'. Treasure each day that is given to you, for none of us knows when the end will come. Care for your friends and your loved ones as he cared for all of us. Face the challenges that each day presents without fear and strive to overcome them. 'Your friends will test you as much as your enemies will', he said. None of us are perfect, Edda made mistakes just as we all do. But friends show understanding and forgive those mistakes out of love for each other. ' How you meet life's tests will define your future'. The path of life changes with each decision we make. Some things in our life will happen no matter what we do, but how we reach those points varies with every choice we make. Be mindful that your choices affect everyone around you, choose wisely to avoid causing unintentional harm! As Hunters and Huntress' we are sworn to defend others, as he did.

Tightening his hands on his cane, he looked down to the marker.

" 'Losing a battle is easier than losing a loved one'. True words, for we have lost a loved one, but we will remember him."

The teams slowly filed past the marker, each person stopping for a moment to touch it softly, leaving a token or a flower, the pile growing as they moved on.

Yang and Ruby were the last in line, waiting until the others had left the immediate area before approaching. Yang kissed her hand before placing it flat on the stone.

" I'll find her, I swear it, Uncle Edda!"

She watched, smiling sadly, as her little sister placed a single chocolate chip cookie on the spot where she had laid her hand.

" I'll never forget you. I love you Uncle Edda!" the girl whispered.

Arm in arm, they walked across the open space to where Weiss and Blake waited for them.

" Cattle die, kindred die, men die. All we can hope is to leave a name that lives forever "

An Ancient Norse Proverb


End file.
